world_of_tanks_blitz_mobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Ammo
Ammo, or ammunition, is what your gun fires in battle. Ammo costs credits or gold to purchase, depending on whether or not it is premium. Premium ammunitions are sometimes reffered to as 'Prammo' or 'Gold'. There are 5 types of ammo in World of Tanks Blitz. 3 of those types of ammo are premium rounds; Armor Piercing Composite Rigid (APCR), High Explosive Anti-Tank (HEAT), and High Explosive Squash Head (Hesh) . Armor Piercing (AP) Armor piercing shells are the default ammunition on most guns that aren't howitzers. They do the amount of damage shown as the gun's alpha damage (unless the default ammunition of the gun isn't AP). AP rounds will sometimes ricochet off the armor of enemy tanks when they don't penetrate. AP rounds will shoot through obstacles such as fences and cars, as it relies on pure penetration mechanics on armor. The effective thickness of the armor, when taking into consideration the angle at which shells impact the armor plate, along with the penetration of the shell, decide the chances of penetration. AP shells only do damage if they penetrate Armor Piercing Composite Rigid (APCR) Armor piercing composite rigid shells have higher penetration values than AP rounds do, but do less damage. They are premium shells unless they are the default ammunition for the gun they are being used in.It's penetration mechanics are the same as that of AP shells. Some tanks, including the Soviet Tier 6 heavy, KV-2, have gold AP shells which work the same as APCR. It is also a really fast shell High Explosive (HE) High explosive shells do the most damage of any shell in the game, along with HESH. They have much less penetration than AP shells, but they do splash damage if they don't penetrate, making them useful if you're trying to damage the modules or crew of a tank. They usually cost less than AP to purchase (unless you're using a howitzer), and travel decently fast. High explosive shells do not need to penetrate the armor of an enemy tank to deal damage to them because they explode on impact, but do much less damage than they normally would. Since HE rounds explode on impact, they won't shoot through obstacles such as fences and cars, unlike AP and APCR.But their advantages over AP shells relies in the fact that they have the potential to do damage, even if they don't penetrate, as the shell explodes over the armor. This gives them more reliability than AP shells in finishing off low health targets, regardless of whether the shell penetrates or not. AP shells have a chance to ricochet if it encounters an impenetrable armor plate, but HE shells will do some damage. The splash damage from explosive shells like HE, HEAT, AND HESH does not rely on armor angles. It relies only on the thickness of the armor plate. High Explosive Anti Tank (HEAT) High Explosive Anti Tank shells are Premium shells that have more penetration than AP and APCR shells. It is found as a premium ammunition in many high tier tanks. ￼It has more penetration than even APCR shells, but their disadvantage lies in their inability to penetrate spaced armor, or screens such as cars, fences, etc, which APCR and AP shells go through. It's also very slow so it's not good for far range. Spaced Armor is a screen of secondary armor over the primary armor, which helps to negate the effects of explosive shells like HEAT, HE, or HESH ammunition. It includes tracks, gun mantles, and is present in the hull of specific tanks, like the sides of the IS 7 line of tanks starting from the IS 3,and the sideskirts of the E100. High Explosive Squash Head (HESH) HESH as an ammo type is found only on high tier British tanks, like the FV215B, FV4202, FV215B 183,etc. It is an explosive shell, like HE, which does high damage, but also has a good penetration value. The value of this ammunition lies in finding the sides and rears of tanks like mediums and sometimes heavies, and shooting a high damage shell, with more reliability of it's penetration than HE shells. It allows mediums like the Centurion 7/1 to dominate the medium flank of a map, unleashing high damage rolls on enemy medium tanks. The famed FV215B 183's 183 mm gun fires HESH as it's premium ammo, allowing it to unleash massive 1400+ damage rolls on the backs of even heavy tanks, as it's HESH has an unnaturally high 220 mm of penetration.